


Stuck

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch Fics [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: A jealous junker, a mechanic and a helpful gunslingerMale or Female Reader





	Stuck

Who would you go for? That was the question in a certain slightly crazy demolitionists mind as he caught sight of you coming out of the kitchen in the morning. It was the usual routine for everyone really, most coming to find a bit in the morning and he knew for you that was usually some toast and a piece of fruit, plus a reusable coffee thermos of tea before you were headed off who knows where. Though lately he thought he had an answer to that and to the question of what kind of man you were into. He had noticed a bit ago you had taken quite an interest in McCree and the pair of you had been spending a lot of time together. Which in truth made the Junker very, very jealous, but who was he to compare? Rugged good looks or a man who always looked like he just came out of an explosion? Nice hair or wild? Two mechanical limbs or one? It was obvious you would go for the gunslinger, but that didn’t stop Jamison’s affections for you…it just turned him quite sour to everyone else in the process.

His friend and fellow Junker would keep telling him to go for it, but Mako just didn’t understand that if you had made your choice you had made it and that was that. Jamie would keep his distance from then on, of course telling you hello if he passed you, but not much more then that and always making up an excuse to get away. What he would not see, however, would be the look of sadness your eyes always gained when he brushed you off like that. It was so sudden that his mood had changed, had you done something to upset him? You honestly had not idea what could be wrong as once again as you passed in the kitchen hall he bid you a curt good morning and pushed past you. Wanting to say something you would open your mouth, but then closed it again, you didn’t want to trigger an argument on accident so you would leave it be for now.

Turning back the direction you were going you would be on your way to once again find McCree, not realizing how it must look with how much time you spent with him. Here’s the thing, you were a mechanic that specialized in robots. You had been invited to Overwatch for your talent in this field, but you had never worked with mechanical limbs attached to people before so of course you wanted to learn! In case something happened to one of your friends with mechanical parts you wanted to be able to help of course, so that meant you had to study up on them. Of course you knew there was sensitivity to such things so you wanted to be kind about it, figuring to start with the person with the least amount and work your way to the person with the most. In order that was Jesse, Jamison and then Genji.

Another good thing for you was that the first on your list was the most easy going of the men in the Overwatch crew, though you were still nervous to go and ask him. Of course you would assure him you were not going to ask how it happened, just that you wanted to study it and to your relief he had obliged so here you were two weeks later still looking at it. The man could nap through anything so that was what he was currently doing as you were looking over the last part, the spot where it connected to the rest of his arm. It was all extremely interesting to you really and when you finally finished you would thank him and scurry off to work up more notes in your computer. Oh you were keeping files and such so you could look back to them and it was a bit time consuming.

Out of your sight you would not see a certain explosives expert quite on the verge of exploding himself as he watched this exchange, not realizing what was going on and just thinking you were feeling up Jesse’s muscles or so. A certain gunslinger, however, would notice and smirked to himself as he got another confirmation of just what was going on. During your little sessions you had brought up to the cowboy of the situation with Junkrat and finally admitted your crush on him was why you were so upset the man was now avoiding you. Jesse of course had seen right away what was going on and assured you once you went to Junkrat with your little project all would be well. Right now, though, he was thinking that a bit of a quicker intervention would be in order.

Rising from his spot the man would adjust his hat and lock eyes on the spying man and give him a smirk before he was heading off inside to talk to 76. What that was would be a training match for the next day. He and Junkrat on opposite sides the man knew he would be gunned for, but used it to his advantage. The match actually having to be stopped when somehow, and no one would ever really figure out how, the peg leg would get stuck and tangled in a set of chains, it quite obvious an expert would be needed to get it out without something getting damaged, “I’ll go get Lee to get him out real easy” McCree would say, having let the rest in on the plan of course, and ignoring the Junkers protests as he was stuck on his butt there.

You in fact were waiting in the usual lounge, ready to congratulate whichever team won when Jesse would find you, telling you to grab your tool kit and explaining the situation. Worry filling your eyes you would of course do as he said and hurried to the training area, moving through the rubble and what not and following the cursing of a certain aussie. At least he seemed alright otherwise as you turned the corner and saw he was quite tangled up indeed, “Jamie hang on, I’ll get you out of there” being the first thing you said as you got to him. Eyes focusing on his leg you wouldn’t notice the blush coming to his cheeks as you knelt and opened your tool kit.

Pulling out what looked to be goggles with buttons on the side you would slip them on, they were actually magnifiers and he had seen you use them before, thinking they made you look adorably bug eyed when you were zooming in on something. Keeping still as you began to work he felt happy you were paying attention to him, but was soon grumbling, “That lousy boyfriend of yours lassoed me with it, the hells his deal” he huff and you would blink, turning to him with those bug eyes through the lenses, “Jamie I don’t have a boyfriend” you would say right out, confusion etching itself onto your face as his scowl only deepen. His arms crossing he looked away from you, “Don’t have to lie to me, I seen you with poncho boy plenty this past week” he huff

Now you were smart, not always in social things, but still as your mind began to turn a blush would come to your cheeks. “Are you…jealous?” you ask and the deepening color of his own cheeks would easily confirm your thought, “Is this why you have been so cold to me lately? Cause that really hurt you know, I’ve been missing you” You tell him honestly and would see a frown slowly replacing the scowl, “So what if I am, not like I got a chance against him” he say and you would simply begin to laugh as you moved closer, setting down the pliers you had and wrapping your arms around him, “You crazy aussie I am not attracted to Jesse like I am to you” you finally admit with a blush.

The man in your grasp was downright confused at this point, but would wrap his real arm around you to keep you close, “You…what…crikey” he mutter and you would simple chuckle again, planting a kiss on his cheek, “I’ve been studying his arm, it’s really interesting and I have learned a lot so I can help if something happens. I was going to come to you next” You would then explain, “I didn’t want to accidentally offend or hurt anyone so I wanted to start with the least to most” you add and realization seemed to dawn on him, “So he was just a project?” And when you confirmed you would be rewarded with the grin you had come to love so much before a sheepish expression, “So I’ve been an idiot….seems about right…sorry I bee avoiding you” he say as well and you shake your head.

“We figured it out now and we can move forward” You assure him, chewing your lip a moment, “How about I get you out of this and then we can go find a quiet place so I can make you my next project?” you suggest, shifting to get back to work on the chain, luckily it hadn’t damaged anything it just got wedged in the joint. Squeaking as you were pulled back into his chest, “I don’t mind being stuck a bit longer, so long as I can call you mine now” he say and you would roll your eyes playfully, “I think I can handle that” you say, relaxing against him and just loving your embrace, “Have I ever told you your eyes are adorable when your all buggy?” he ask and you smack his arm, causing him to chuckle and kiss your head, “Fine, fine, but it is true” he say and you turn a bit to look at him, leaning up to brush your lips to his own, “Just shut up or I can leave you stuck alone” you threaten playfully, not knowing you were being watched through the window by a certain gunslinger, you would have to thank him later.


End file.
